Prompt Collection
by primadonnajunko
Summary: A collection of prompts I receive.
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoy writing homestuck so here we are. I don't own homestuck, and I'm only going to say that once.**

**Prompt: Terezi goes blind, and how Karkat reacts/tries to treat her differently because he's a sweetie but of course she doesn't want that. **

**This is humanstuck just a warning. **

She had sent you a text earlier, but you ignored it. She asked you to come over nearly every day, and you were busy.

An hour later when she sent it again, this time with a 'please,' you started to worry just a bit.

She sent you a new message another hour later. It read "i need you right now."

You nearly hit your mailbox with your car as you rushed to her house.

Her mom answered the door with a sad smile, and it terrified you. You ran to her room, and almost ripped the door off it's hinges in your haste to get inside.

There she was. The girl you admittedly adored to much for your own good. She was flat on her back, bandages over her eyes. You've never seen her look so broken.

You slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey" 'Hey?' She's got fucking bandages over her eyes, and all you can think to say is 'hey?' Idiot.

"Hey Karkat" Her voice sounds raspier than usual.

"So, I guess you're blind now huh?" Someone needs to stop you from taling. Ever.

"Obviously" Her voice held no bite, and it was honestly scaring you.

"Do you need any help?" You figure you should at least ask.

"With what?" You question whether she's joking or not.

"You're fucking blind, you're going to need help with everything"

"No I will not. I will do things exactly as I did them before. My eyes will just have to deal with it." You almost forgot how stubborn she was. That's Terezi Pyrope for you.

"I'm sorry" You say quietly. You don't want rile her up any further.

"Stop it"

"Stop what?" You have no idea what the hell she's talking about.

"I did not ask you to come over here just to hear you awkwardly adress my situation. Yes, I am blind. Get over it. I do not want you to treat me any different. What I do want is Karkat Vantas, the adorable asshole who can't filter himself."

You falter slightly before sighing. If it's Karkat Vantas she wants, you'll sure as hell give her Karkat Vantas.

"So fuckass, how'd you blind yourself?" Pleasantries are officially over.

You stay at her house and talk all night.

Before leaving she kisses you on the cheek and shuts the door.

You stand there frozen for a good 10 minutes.

**Please send me prompts, either on here or on tumblr at beloved-headmaster-zefron.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again humanstuck.**

**Prompt: Karezi, humanstuck: college students and they live on the same floor. **

The first time Karkat Vantas saw Terezi Pyrope, he was in a hurry. It was his first day of the semester and he was already late for his criminal justice class. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of college, but you needed at 4 years of schooling to be a police officer. In his haste to make it to his class, he barely glanced at the blind girl. He had more important things on his mind.

The second time Karkat Vantas saw Terezi Pyrope, was at a mixer. The whole dorm floor had gotten together as a chance to meet people. The only reason he was there was because his roomate Sollux had bribed him. He also had said something about wanting to meet up with the cute Japanese girl from his philosophy class, but Karkat really wasn't grumpy redhead stayed in the corner for most of the event, clutching on to his romance novel, and not speaking to anyone. Terezi walked by him at some point, but he hardly noticed.

The third time Karkat Vantas saw Terezi Pyrope, was much more memorable. His lisping roomate again was with the Japanese girl, apparently her name was Aradia. The blonde had kicked Karkat out of the dorm, saying that today was the day he'd finally put the moves on said girl. Grumbling to himself, Karkat had decided to take a walk down floor 14 of Dawson Hall. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he had not seen the other person in the space until it was too late. They both tumbled to the floor, Karkat getting pinned down. He looked up and saw Terezi Pyrope in all her glory. Short black hair, wild from the fall, red framed cat-eyed glasses, and bright red lipstick.

"Watch where you're going next time!"

"I can't asshole, I'm blind"

And the rest is history.

**Short I know. Please give me prompts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's still humanstuck surprise.**

**Prompt: Karkat does martial arts, and it turn Terezi on to see him fight. **

In all the years Terezi Pyrope has known Karkat Vantas, she never knew he did martial arts. That is, until 2 weeks ago when he beat up another boy for insulting his sisters. Now that she knew, she was very interested. Since Karkat had finally found the courage to ask her out, Terezi figured now we be a good enough time to ask him to let her come watch him at practice.

As it turns out, the other pupils in Karkat's class had been curious about his friends for a while. They pressured him to let his girlfriend come, and it came to point where he agreed just to make them stop. You must realize, Karkat had been taking these classes since he was 5 years old, and his therapist told his father that it would be a good outlet for his anger. Now he was 16, meaning he had been going for 11 years. He didn't know what repercussions might come with bringing Terezi, but nevertheless he did just that.

The first thought that came Terezi's mind when she entered the dojo, was that it smelled awful. A mix of vanilla milkshakes, sweat, and feet, that made her overly sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust. Her grip on Karkat's hand tightened, but he was too nervous to notice. He tugged her towards a bench that stood just outside a wall length window that looked into the practice mats.

"Stay here" He said to her right before his class began "I'll come back out when class is done"

She smiled, pulled him down to her level, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. As he turned red and hastily walked away she giggled excitedly, she could hardly wait to watch him fight.

The catcalls that greeted Karkat as he walked into the other room did not help his already unpleasant mood. He growled at them to 'just shut up and stretch.' They complied with only a few assorted chuckles. The sensei entered soon after Karkat, and begun the class. The first pair began to spar, and it just happened to include Karkat.

Terezi perked up and the sight of her boyfriend completely kicking someone's ass. She started biting her lip without her own knowledge. This side of Karkat was really _attractive. _As she watched him pin down his opponent, she stood up and walked into the practice room. She made her way to Karkat and grabbed him by the gei collar.

"Karkat will only be a minute" She called out as she dragged her boyfriend out the door.

Now, to understand the next part of the story, you must know of the layout of the outside of the building. It was a bright white building on the end of a row of shops. On it's right side there was an alley that connected it to the next row. It was said alley that Terezi dragged Karkat into.

The girl wasted no time pushing him up against the side of the building. She grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers. Karkat froze for a few moments before pulling her closer, with his hand on her hips. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he kissed her vigorously.

He stopped abruptly and spoke against her lips "Anything in particular that brought this on?"

"Let's just say I enjoy watching you fight very much" She replied, breathing heavily

"I am totally okay with that" he kissed her once again briefly "But I have to get back to class before my asshole sensei chews me out for being gone for so long"

They both reentered the building with rumpled clothing and messy hair. Karkat was teased endlessly for it, but he was barely bothered by it. He started bringing Terezi to class with him much more often after that.

**Prompt me, i'm begging you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to Dreamwalker20 for this prompt.**

**Prompt: Karkat and Terezi as cats. **

**I'm really sorry for the cat names. ****I did not take this seriously at all, I'm so sorry**

Your name is Purrezi, and you are a cat. You enjoy doing cat things like sleeping, eating, and being a giant asshole. You have many friends, including Pawlux, Nepeta, and Vriskers. But today in particular, you decide to go bother the grumpy one.

The grumpy one is red, and that's not a side affect of your over-sensitive eyes, he really is a bright orangey-red. He never plays with anyone, even though Nepeta's tried countless times. He just does not enjoy company. You've heard your owner call him Karkitty, so you assume that is his name. Whoever let that guy named cats is incredibly dimwitted, as you've never heard worse puns in your entire cat life.

As you trot over to Karkitty, a sudden idea hits you. Since, as I said before, you enjoy being a giant asshole, you decide to pounce on this poor cat. You silently creep up to Karkitty, who is unaware of your impending attack. You give a warrior cry as you spring yourself onto the boy-cat. He lets out a muffled squeak as you smother him with your own body.

He shakes you off almost instantly, hissing and spitting wildly at you. You ignore him completely, and give him a big lick up his cheek. He abruptly stops, an you laugh at the sight of the surprised cat with matted fur on his cheek.

You could get used to that.

**I am so done with cats. If you don't send me prompts I'll cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More prompts, this is good. Props to sarcasticExecutioner for requesting, you go *****gender-neutral term*****! **

**Prompt: ****Karkat/Terezi is suffering from an illness that is notoriously terminal (such as cancer) and the sick one informs the healthy one that they are cured of the fatal illness. **

**I'm going to do this one in the same point of view as last time, because that's just easier for prompts like this. **

As soon as you get the news, and are allowed to actually leave the god-forsaken hospital, you rush home. You can't wait to tell Terezi, and you hope she'ss be just as pleased as you.

When you get home, you call out into the empty space. You wait for Terezi to come into the room, and as soon as you see her bright red shoe, you break out into a sprint. You run at her and twirl her in the air like some kind maniac. But the thing is, you don't care. You are so fucking happy, that you honestly couldn't care less. She starts screaming at you, because she has no idea what's going on. You put her down, and give her a huge grin.

"Karkat, what's going on? You're scaring me" Just hearing her voice is making you estatic at this point.

"It's gone"

"What's gone?"

You run a hand through your hair, which is only now growing back "It. The cancer, it's gone. Completely out of my body at this point. No more chemo, or medication, or anything. Terezi, we're going to be okay" You hate to admit it, but the look on her face at this point is one of the beautiful things in the world.

"Seriously? Karkat I swear to god if you are pulling a prank I will kill you"

"Why would I joke about my fucking cancer? Terezi, _it is gone_"

She seems lost for words, so you do the best thing you can think of.

You kiss her, and hold her, and let her cry while you cry too because you're just so damn happy.

**I actually really like this one. I'm going to ask for prompts every time, because that is literally the whole point of this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Humble-Gangster for the prompt.**

**Prompt: Karkat plans a wonderful night of romancing Terezi, when she ends up sick and he has to take care of her.(Humanstuck)**

**I hope you guys know that Karezi isn't the only pairing you can request. **

**(Though I would appreciate it if you visited my profile and looked at my ships before so, because I don't think I'd be very good at something that conflicted with my own ships)**

He had planned everything so precisely, and that's why you feel so bad. If only you hadn't had that one client who was suing the hospital for contracting pneumonia from one of it's nurses. How the virus managed to stick with them a good two months you have no idea. If only you were Vriska, that girl has all the luck. But you are not Vriska, you are Terezi Pyrope and you are stuck in bed with pneumonia while your poor boyfriend took care of you.

You knew he was disappointed, who wouldn't be? He was going to take you out to dinner to celebrate your first year at the law practice completed. He was all dressed up and ready to go, looking deliciously adorable in his suit and tie.

And that's when you threw up for the first time.

Thankfully you made it to the bathroom in time. But everything planned for the night was for not, as you didn't leave the bathroom until the next day.

But you being sick didn't stop him from spending the night with you. He held you while you sat on the bathroom floor, and rubbed your back as you emptied your stomach over and over again. He held back your hair, and whispered sweet nothings into your ear.

When you finally finished vomiting, you were greeted with the chills and a cough that made your chest hurt like crazy. You were bed ridden for at least two days, but it's hard to remember how long it actually was.

The whole time you were confined to that damned device of slumber comfort, Karkat was by your side. He made you soup, brought you medicine and water, and even read you books. The stories ranged from dragons, to law, to a boy with magic chalk. Wait, that one may have been a cartoon. You could barely stand at that point, let alone think coherently enough to remember what happened.

Him taking care of you, that's all you can actually remember. He was kind and loving, and you just wanted to hug him but you couldn't because then he'd get sick too.

But your precautions were to no avail, as you were the one taking care of him the next week.

It's not like you minded; you loved every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

She wanted another dog.

It was perfectly reasonable, as Bec had finally kicked the bucket after 22 years of living. The goddamn thing had to have a mutant or something to have lived that long.

She wanted another dog, and you didn't.

You wanted kids.

It's not like you were just suddenly springing this on her, you had discussed it before, but you still haven't out right told her.

You were way too cool for that.

It also might have been for the fact that Jade Harley was one badass, beautiful babe, and there's no way someone that fucking amazing would want to have kids with a dork like you.

So you head to the animal shelter, as much as you don't want to.

Some god up there must like you because on the way there you see a couple with a stroller.

"You know," You begin, drawling your words just because you know she loves it, "I wonder what our kids would look like."

"Oh, I don't know," She skips along beside you while swinging your intertwined hands back and forth, "They might have your hair and my eyes, or they might be tan like me and have red eyes like you. Biology is John's specialty not mine, there are thousands of possibilities of gene combinations."

Well that didn't go as like you hoped.

You continue walking until you finally reach the grey building with the dirty floors and faded walls. It was so run down that it was almost sad.

You walk in and great the man at desk. His nametag reads Jim and he looks extremely happy to see other humans.

"Hi!" Jade greets him exuberantly "We're looking for a dog."

The man smiles at the both of you and motions for you to follow, "Well then follow me."

You pass through a room full of cats, and Jade is on edge the entire time. You never did understand why she hated them so much. You personally preferred cats to dogs, but you'd never tell her that.

As you pass a kitten with a sticker on its cage reading whiskers you blurt out, "Kittens remind me of babies."

Wow nice Strider, what the fuck was that? You have never felt more ashamed of your big mouth.

Jade giggled, "That's silly! Babies are adorable and full of joy and life while kittens are evil little beasts that are incapable of love."

You sigh as Jade continues to skip towards the dogs.

You watch as she looks on in awe at room full of dogs. Shit, she really is gorgeous. She dotes on every single dog in the damn place, finally stopping at a black lab with a sticker that says it's 2 years old.

"This is the one." She whispers "Dave," She speaks louder this time "This is the one, we have to get this one.

"You've got to be _kid_ding me," You say, hoping she gets the hint.

She of course, doesn't.

"No Dave, this is serious shit. This is the dog I want"

You can't take it anymore.

"Well maybe I don't want a dog." You sound like a whiny little bitch and you know it.

"What do you mean?" Jade looked at you with an innocent face that made you feel like the biggest asshole in the world. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jim leave the room.

"Jade," you sighed, "I want kids."

"Well duh, you've been dropping hints all day." She smiled that smug grin she gets whenever she's right.

"What?" You hate it when she does this; it makes you feel so stupid "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were just so cute!" She laughed, "I mean really Dave, 'Kittens remind me of babies'? Way to be smooth Strider"

"The smoothest," You pretend to slick back your hair. "So, what do you say? Can we try for kids, or are we getting the dog?" You're practically begging at this point.

"Well," she drags out the word, "I don't see why we cant' have both"

Goddamit.

**Please don't send any more prompts, this story will be going on a hiatus as soon as I finish the 3 requests I received previous to this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this will be the last one for a while. I urge the guest that left me the two remaining prompts to message me, I feel awful but I would completely butcher your requests. Sorry. Also sorry for the weird format of this one. **

Its finally happening

You're finally dying because of your

Dirty

Mutant

Blood

This wasn't fucking fair

You survived cullings, and drones, and even the goddamn Condense

And now you're dying because of a fucking blood mutation?

Pathetic

Just

Like

You

It's so stupid you want to scream

So you do

You scream

And you scream

And you scream

Until you just can't scream anymore

With your throat burning and your eyes stinging with tears you give up

You wait for death

As you wait you reflect on all the things you did wrong

You never told that girl how you felt

You never told your friends how much they really meant to you

You never lived up to the shadow of your ancestor

You're just a

Filthy

Little

Mutant

Your chest feels like one thousand knives are pressing into it

You can't breathe

All the struggles and hiding

It was all for nothing

Because you're dead anyway

But you're so young!

It's

Not

Fucking

Fair

And you hate it

You hate it so much

Shit

Now you're crying

Great

That goddamn color is running down your cheeks

Marking you as the vermin you are

Good

You deserve it

Your hand is clenched around that stupid sickle

It's the only nice thing you have to your name

You let out a wail

You don't want to fucking die

But you guess that doesn't matter

Because you do anyways.


End file.
